


Same Like You

by jenndubya



Category: Dark Angel, Dollhouse
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Fanvids, Female Protagonist, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Video Format: Streaming, comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how two big name producers can take the same concept and turn it into something completely different. But once you start pulling off all of the layers, it's still just the same show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Like You

password: **echoes**


End file.
